


Affection

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Physical affection can be strange if you aren't used to it, but that doesn't mean it isn't welcome.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started to cross post my works from tumblr. There I'm ec-sanderssides. Hope you like the fic!

They were sitting on a couch watching a movie when it happened. Virgil felt Logan’s hand hesitantly brush against his, his fingers slowly moving to cover Virgil’s.

Not really sure of what to do, but also worried that he would say the wrong thing, Virgil tilted his head to look at Logan, hoping that his confusion was clear in his expression.

Logan flushed slightly.

“I, I just thought,” he began stiffly, “That since we’ve admitted to romantic interest in each other, we could perhaps engage in signs of affection. Hand-holding being one such example.”

Virgil blinked, not really sure how to respond. Honestly, it was still hard to believe he and Logan were actually dating, especially given how much of a mess it was when they got together. He looked down at their hands, where Logan’s fingers were tentatively covering his. It, it wasn’t bad. It was actually kind of nice.

“Yeah, okay,” he muttered ducking his head to hide the red rising on his cheeks.

Logan gave him a small smile, and his fingers tightened briefly before he turned back to the move. Virgil couldn’t do the same though, still looking at Logan out of the corner of his eye.

He’d never held hands before. He’d never really done physical affection before. Part of him was terrified that he’d mess it up. But on the other hand, Logan seemed almost as nervous as him. Maybe they could learn together.

* * *

 

The very next day, Virgil yawned as he walked into the kitchen, planning on grabbing some breakfast. Well, lunch really. He’d ended up staying pretty late, so he’d slept through most of the morning.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by Logan and Roman.

“I see Sleeping Beauty has arisen,” Roman teased from where he was leaning against the counter. “And here I thought you wouldn’t wake till dinner.”

“Shut up,” Virgil said grumpily, making his way to coffee pot, pulling out a mug from the cabinet.

“I see someone is a little more briar than rose today,” Roman laughed.

Virgil didn’t dignify that with an answer, focusing only on filling his mug as fast as possible. Once it was full and he has taken a few sips, he shuffled closer to Logan who was standing in front of the stove cooking quesadillas.

Logan looked up at him.

“Hello,” he said softly. And then looking at little bit nervous, he- held out his arm?

Virgil wasn’t sure what he was doing, so he just stared in confusion. It was only when Logan began to pull his arm back towards himself with a look of quiet disappointment that Virgil’s half-awake brain realized what he had been asking.

Internally berating himself for being an idiot, Virgil quickly stepped forward, ducking under Logan’s arm to lean ever so slightly into the embrace. He held his breath, glancing up at Logan to see if he’d gotten it right. He still felt a bit tense.

But Logan didn’t say anything, only turning back to the stovetop. Studying his expression though, Virgil decided he did look pleased.

The longer he stood there, Virgil could feel his exhaustion creeping in again and as his eyelids grew heavier, he let himself leaning more and more against Logan.

Eventually Logan spoke up.

“You know if you’re going to fall asleep standing up,” he said, “You probably shouldn’t do it in front of an open flame.

Virgil just grumbled in reply, too warm and content to move, too tired to be coherent.

Logan sighed, but it was a fond sound.

“You should really go sit at the table,” he said, his arm lifting off of Virgil’s shoulders to give him a small nudge towards the table. “The food’s ready, and you do require sustenance.”

Virgil let himself be directed, slinking towards the table and plopping himself down on the nearest chair.

He adjusted his jacket absently, pulling it more tightly around him. He could have sworn the kitchen hadn’t been this cold when he’d come in. He dismissed the thought though, choosing instead to focus on the plate Logan was setting in front of him.

* * *

 

A week later, Virgil was pacing in front of Logan’s room. He didn’t really want to barge in and annoy the other. But Logan had been his room all day, and Virgil was worried about him. He’d seemed super stressed out about work yesterday, and well, Virgil knew better than anyone what it felt like to be overwhelmed.

Making up his mind, Virgil took a deep breath and slipped into the room. He could see Logan in the corner hunched over his desk, which had papers scattered all over it.

“Hey,” he said cautiously, creeping closer. “You okay?”

“Virgil,” Logan said curtly, “Salutations. And yes, fine, I’m fine. I’m just- well, I’m just busy.”

Virgil was now standing right next to Logan, running a critical eye over him. His boyfriend looked exhausted. He was paler than normal, his hair was mess as though he’d been running his hands through it, and his shoulders were hiked up around his ears.

Virgil wasn’t sure how to help. If there was only some way he could get Logan to relax. That was when the idea came to him.

He hesitated, staring at Logan uncertainly. It might help, but he was nervous. Although he and Logan had gotten more affectionate recently, Logan had always been the one to initiate the contact. Would he be okay of Virgil tried to? What if he made things worse?

After another moment of dithering, Virgil looked at Logan’s face again. He had it cradled in his right hand, as he slumped on the desk, far from the perfect posture Virgil was used to seeing. With that, Virgil’s mind was made up.

He slipped behind Logan and slowly, shaking a little bit, he let his hands come up to rest on Logan’s shoulders.

He could Logan shift a little at the contact, but before the other had time to ask him what he was doing, Virgil dug his thumbs into the knots of muscles next to Logan’s neck.

There was a pause, in which Virgil desperately hoped he hadn’t miscalculated, but then Logan leaned into the touch, a soft groan of contentment passing though his lips.

Emboldened by the noise, Virgil resumed his massage. After about fifteen minutes, he’d gotten the worst of the knots out, but he didn’t move just yet, letting his hands still rest on top of Logan.

“Thank you” Logan murmured, one hand reaching up to cover Virgil’s. “That was wonderful.

Feeling his face heat up, and glad Logan couldn’t see him, Virgil tried not to squirm.

“I’m just glad I could help,” he finally said.

* * *

 

Virgil stormed into his room, swiping at his eyes in frustration. Why did things never go right for him? He sat down on his bed, trying hard not to cry. Today had been the worst.

First he’d slept through his alarm, and then he spilled orange juice on his hoodie, and then he’d found out he’d lost one of his notebooks, and on and on and on. It had just been a string of incidents, one after another, and he hadn’t gotten a break!

Virgil tried to take in a deep breath, but his chest felt far to tight, and his vision was beginning to blur. He pressed his lips together tightly trying to stop himself from letting out a sob. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Virgil?” Logan called out. “May I enter?”

Virgil cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound normal, and quickly wiped his eyes hoping they weren’t too red.

“Yeah,” he called out before wincing. His voice sounded raw.

The door creaked open, and Logan stepped inside. As soon as his eyes landed on Virgil, his face filled with concern.

“Are you alright?” he asked coming and sitting beside Virgil on the bed.

Virgil looked down at his lap.

“Yeah,” he muttered, “I’m fine. It’s stupid really. It was just a lot of stupid little things, and just a really shitty day, and I just couldn’t catch a freaking break”

Much to his shame, he felt his voice crack and tears began to threaten again. He let out a long shaky breath, trying to gain back some measure of control.

“Virgil” Logan spoke up. “I don’t want to impose, and you are well within your rights to say no, but I was just wondering something. Would it be alright if I hugged you.”

Not even bothering to give a verbal answer, Virgil just turned and pressed his head against Logan’s shoulder, shaking with the effort of keeping his sobs from breaking though.

But as Logan’s arms came up to wrap around him, he lost the battle completely, and the tears began to soak Logan’s shirt.

When he finished crying, he shuddered again, and pulled back a little, although still not leaving the circle of Logan’s arms.

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to freak out on you.”

“It’s fine,” Logan said, shaking his head. “I’m just glad I could help, I was worried I would make the situation worse, that you would be uncomfortable with physical affection right now.”

“You always help,” Virgil said. “And, um, well, I liked the hug, really. It felt nice.”

After that last part he had to look away for a moment in embarrassment. But when he glanced back at Logan, he could tell the other felt equally flushed, small spots of red having risen on his cheeks.

As he sat there staring up at Logan’s face, his arms still carefully draped around him, Virgil’s mouth opened without his permission.

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted out, his cheeks going straight to scarlet when he realized what he had just asked. But before he could bury his head in shame, Logan replied.

“Always,” he said, ducking his head to press his lips to Virgil’s.

Leaning into the kiss, Virgil let himself get wrapped up in it, the warmth, the softness. This was perfect.

As they broke apart, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

“That was, that was nice” he said, his brain to blissed out to think of a better word.

“Indeed,” Logan said, sounding a little dazed. “That was a most enjoyable form of physical affection. Perhaps we would engage in it more often?”

Virgil laughed.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you dork” he said, pulling Logan closer once more.


End file.
